Eyes
by Jagger3
Summary: Hichigo runs off in the middle of the night to hunt down a certain blue haired Espada. The two of them meet up in Hueco Mundo and then the fun begins...


Eyes

Ichigo was in the middle of trying to kill his hollow (again) when his badge had gone off. He kicked the albino in the face before racing out of his inner world and running off to fight the immense spiritual pressure gathering somewhere near down town. That was where, or course, he'd met Grimmjow, Hichigo had taken over as revenge, and then the blue haired Espada had royally kicked his ass. Altogether it was a pretty bad day.

So, of course, the sideways inner world of a Mr. Kurosaki was pouring rain. What he didn't know, however, was that he wasn't the only one causing it.

Hichigo sat on the edge of a building and stared moodily at the rain, his mind mulling over their last opponent. He'd been all for kicking the Espada's ass until he had taken over his King's body and seen the guy. The albino had gone into a miniature shock when gold eyes met blue as he tried to fight for control. King hadn't noticed and used the opportunity to shove him back inside his inner world. Now the hollow couldn't stop thinking about him…the electric blue eyes, soft waving hair, sadistic smile so like his own with those sharp canines. "Heh…" Hichigo snickered, his mind wandering. He knew where to find the guy; the only problem was sneaking out of here. Ichigo was in hyper alert and practically leaped into a kung-fu pose every time a bird flew by; convinced Hichigo was trying to take over again. The hollow rolled his black and gold eyes and shook his drenched hair from his face.

Ichigo climbed into bed, tense and paranoid about every little sound. He nearly chopped Kon in half when the stuffed lion appeared from the closet. Finally, after much fussing and swearing; the orange haired teen fell asleep.

"About damn time…" Hichigo snarled to himself, and then focused hard on what he wanted to do. His body seemed to lose all its weight for a second before re-solidifying in Ichigo's bed room. The alabaster hollow grinned triumphantly and stepped lightly into the bed and over the sleeping teen, making sure to whisper nasty things in his ear as he did, and then slid open the window and leaped out. Hichigo landed on the pavement and raced away, his eyes flashing in the pitch black night.

(In Hueco Mundo)

Grimmjow was sulking in his room, arms crossed, as his mind replayed the events from early today. Those strange eyes…He cocked his head, frowning slightly, "Who the fuck was that anyway…" He sighed and yawned, deciding to take a walk away from all this cramped marble shit. He stalked moodily out into the sand and took off, sending sand flying as he sped across the desert, relishing the wind in his face.

He must have run a good 50 miles before stopping and resting against a sand dune. He closed his eyes and dozed lightly, not too concerned about other hollow; they usually didn't get anywhere remotely near Las Noches. The blue haired Espada smirked and was considering taking a nap when he felt an opening appear a couple feet away. He stood immediately and reached for his sword, unable to guess who it might be. He watched the blackness warily as footsteps approached, and then golden eyes appeared. "You!"

"Ah, found ya!" Came a triumphant voice as the rest of the figure came into view.

He had an arrogant, cocky look, with a small smirk to touch it off perfectly. His black gold eyes gleamed hungrily from his white skin, turning the white of Hueco Mundo into a light gray. His snow white hair spiked up in disarray upon his head finishing the figure off perfectly, "Yer the Espada from before, neh?"

Grimmjow blinked and bared his teeth, slouching slightly, "So what if I am? Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"Hichigo." The albino said, his voice becoming deeper, "And I know who ya are…Grimmjow."

A thrill of anticipation slid its way down the blunette's spine, "Che' yer the guy from before. Come to take revenge?" He sneered.

Hichigo stepped out of the gate and closed it, prowling slightly closer, "Do I look like I wanna take revenge?" he purred.

Grimmjow's sadistic smile grew, "So then what the hell do ya want?"

Hichigo continued walking towards the blue haired Espada, stopping a foot away, "Ya know what I want."

Grimmjow smirked, his eyes gleaming, "And what makes you think I'm gonna give it to ya?"

Hichigo grinned suddenly, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight, "Oh ya will…I'm sure of it."

Grimmjow growled deep in his throat, "Heh, yer rather sure of yerself." He stepped closer, noticing with a small hint of annoyance that Hichigo was slightly taller than him.

Hichigo's grin turned vicious and his hand shot up and twined in the blue hair, yanking his head back, "Oh I am…" he whispered tauntingly, before sealing the startled Espada's mouth off with a kiss.

Grimmjow growled again, and pressed against the white haired hollow, their tongues dancing for dominance.

Hichigo won by nipping harshly on Grimmjow's bottom lip, drawing blood, and then sucking greedily on the cut, flavoring the kiss with the salty tang of blood.

Grimmjow felt a craving for the pale hollow erupt inside his chest, he snaked his arm around his waist and used the other one to tangle itself in the soft white down. He moaned into the kiss and felt the heat of their bodies intertwine with each other.

Hichigo kissed the bluenette roughly, shoving him down into the sand and hovering over him, black nails shredded the white pants and removing the half jacket impatiently. The albino crawled on top of the blue haired man and kissed him again, slower this time, but with the same amount of fire. The Espada tasted amazing, like the forest and fresh air, so delicious…

Grimmjow raised his head slightly into the kiss, pressing his mouth harder into the soft white lips. He felt a single finger trace the bulge in his boxers and withheld a shiver of excitement.

Sharp teeth bit harshly into the tan flesh near his neck, making the Espada moan as a blue tongue lapped up the blood hungrily, and then kissing the bite mark softly he made his way down to his chest and began sucking on the hardened nubs.

Grimmjow hissed and inhaled sharply as sharp teeth softly nibbled on the pink bud, making his longing grow so much it hurt, "Fucking…Yer such a teasing asshole…ya know that…right?" he panted.

Hichigo grinned and kissed the blue haired man once more, before slipping out of his clothes and pulling off Grimmjow's boxers with a flourish, "Heh, looks like ya were enjoying my teasing."

Grimmjow smirked up at him, "Maybe."

Hichigo leaned down and brushed his mouth across the inner shell of the Espada's ear, "Ya do know that I'm gonna fuck ya so hard yer gonna scream senseless shit, right?"

"You better." Grimmjow countered, his entrance twitching in excitement, "And ya better hurry the fuck up too."

Hichigo snickered and prodded the puckered entrance with his dick, "Careful watcha' wish fer…" he purred; and then slammed in with a guttural growl.

The invasive member struck Grimmjow's prostate with the force that nearly made the blue haired man black out, "FUCK!" He howled, spreading his legs wider, "Yes! Harder!"

Hichigo grasped the tan hips and began thrusting back and forth into the tight hot depths, snarling as pleasure overrode his mind and body, making him impale the Espada mercilessly.

Grimmjow clawed the back of the pale hollow, leaving deep red welts, and felt a huge orgasm curl in the pit of his stomach. He cried out again and again as he was pounded ruthlessly into the sand, sinking his teeth into the white shoulder and moaning as the taste of blood threw his mind out the window.

The pain from the bite fueled Hichigo's lust as would gasoline to a fire; he could feel the passage way tensing in anticipation so he drew all the way out and then plunged in to the hilt, screeching as Grimmjow's entrance clamped down on him and his release.

Grimmjow bucked wildly and howled in response, coming violently onto both their chests and stomachs. He felt Hichigo remove himself and then spread out next to him.

They lay there like that for a while, grinning the lunatics, until Hichigo rolled over and kissed the blue haired man with surprising passion. When he drew away he was still grinning, "So, wanna go at it again?"

Grimmjow snorted, "About fucking time you asked that."

It would be many hours later before either Aizen or Ichigo noticed the absence of the pair of them. And neither could quiet understand their mood when they got back.

The End.


End file.
